


Something Like Home Again

by periferal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Hugs, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: Somehow, all the members of Team RWBY end up at that hotel where Ruby, Qrow, (and Ren, Nora and Jaune) are staying.Oh, and Sun too.





	

Yang isn’t sure what she expects but it isn’t Ruby taking one look at her prosthetic hand and going, “That’s so cool!” It’s like their first day at Beacon, with the weapons, but instead it’s Atlas tech and prosthetics and—

“I didn’t know you were so into this,” Yang says, amused, hiding how her voice catches in her chest. 

Ruby hangs her head. “Well, you know,” she says, “while I was getting better I started—I started researching. I thought maybe I could help you but you know. I didn’t. So much.” The babble stops, there, and Yang realizes that time has passed for Ruby, too. 

“You had a quest to go on,” Yang says. The jealousy isn’t gone, she thinks, and it probably won’t ever be gone. The guilt too. Maybe if she’d been there to protect them—she banishes those thoughts, which is a little easier than it was months ago. “I couldn’t do that yet.”

Ruby undroops. “Yeah, I guess,” she says. She hovers just outside of Yang’s personal space. “Can I hug you?”

The question baffles Yang for a moment before she realizes that the last time she and Ruby saw each other they weren’t even speaking. “Of course,” she says. 

The hug ends with Ruby spitting out strands of Yang’s hair. “I forgot how much hair you have,” she says, laughing. There’s a shadow behind it, Yang thinks, but she isn’t sure if it’s a real shadow or just one she’s seeing. That happens to her, sometimes, now. 

“You have a little more, now,” Yang says, ruffling Ruby’s hair. She’s still shorter. She hasn’t changed too much. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ruby says. “It’s so good to see you. I didn’t think—I just wanted to let you know about everything that happened to me, and Qrow, and Ren, and

Nora, and Jaune and everyone. And that scorpion faunus guy is still out there.” She’s pale, Yang realizes. Even paler than she was. 

“I missed you,” Yang says. 

“I missed you too.” 

\--

Weiss appears almost out of nothing. 

Ruby asks Yang, later, if she got any kind of message and her sister says no, she didn’t. 

Qrow admits to a somewhat cryptic message from Taiyang but that’s all. Nothing more. 

Weiss isn’t bedraggled, or anything, when she appears, Myrtenaster in one hand, a suitcase in the other. She had an address, when she escaped. Ruby gave it to her when they were just beginning to be friends, a long, long time ago. Or maybe not so long ago. It’s only been about a year. It’s weird for Ruby to remember that. 

The address was for the house on Patch, she says. She has bribed a lot of people, but Taiyang gave her a little money so she can help pay for the hotel stay. She’s cut off from her family’s fortune, not poor. After that incident early in the Vytal festival she put the rest of her money where her father couldn’t touch it. 

Now, the Schnee Dust Company has not said anything at all about her. 

“They can’t admit I’ve escaped,” Weiss explains. “That’s why you haven’t heard anything.”

Ruby doesn’t say that she doesn’t watch the news much anymore. It’s too much on top of everything else that exists in her head. “How did you get here?” she asks. 

“Your dad talked to Qrow,” Weiss says. “I think. And then he told me where to go.”

Ruby realizes that they have been standing in what amounts to a lobby this whole conversation. “I can bring you to my room,” she says. “You can sleep there.”

Weiss smiles. “That would be nice,” she says.

“What happened with your family?” Ruby asks. She did hear about Whitley Schnee’s position as the new heir. 

“I don’t know if they are my family, anymore.”

“We can be your family,” Ruby says. It’s easier than trying to put into words just how much she’s missed Weiss. 

\--

Weiss wakes up to Sun banging on the window of her hotel room. They’re two stories up but she doesn’t question it. Later, she realizes she had just assumed it would be the monkey faunus. That’s just the sort of thing he does. 

“I need your help,” he says. Any trace of his usual enthusiasm for everything has vanished. “Blake’s hurt.”

He drops from where he’s hanging to the ground below and Weiss barely has time to throw a pillow in Ruby’s direction to wake her before she’s following him. 

She can use a glyph to float. 

“Where is she?” she calls after Sun. 

“Nearby.”

Nearby turns out to be hiding in the shadow of one of the outbuildings. 

It’s less dire than Weiss had imagined. Blake isn’t dying.

“Weiss?” Blake asks. She has a rough bandage made from what could be a shirt tied around her arm. “You found Weiss?”

“She was in the first window I looked in,” Sun says. “I didn’t question how she got here from Atlas.”

Blake pushes herself to her feet. “Sun’s more worried than he should be,” she says. “I’m fine.”

“Your aura’s busted,” Sun says. “Or at least it was busted. I have every right to be freaked out at you, you ridiculous person who keeps throwing yourself into danger.” He turns dramatically towards Weiss. “I am going to lose all my hair over this one,” he says. 

Weiss is distracted by Blake’s smiling at her. 

“It’s good to see you,” she says. “Apparently, there’s a hotel?”

Weiss nods. “I’ll show you where. You can follow me, right?”

“Of course,” Blake says. 

Weiss doesn’t comment on how Blake leans a little on both her and Sun for the walk there. She just lets herself feel like things are going to go back to something resembling normal. 

\--

“I thought you were going to punch me,” Blake says into Yang’s hair. “I would have understood if you’d punched me.”

“I’m not going to punch you,” Yang says. Her metal hand is cold against Blake’s back. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Blake says. She tightens her grip on Yang, feeling the fabric of her shirt bunch under her fingers. 

They’re in Yang’s hotel room. Blake is still kind of injured but not as injured. Her aura is recovering. She has a proper bandage on her arm. 

Sun had looked at Yang and bolted, shutting the door a little too suggestively as he left the room with an excuse about justifying his existence to Qrow. 

“I thought you were going to punch me, anyway,” Blake says once they are no longer hugging. She keeps looking at her hands. She tries not to look at Yang’s arm but she can’t help but look, and it makes her feel weird no matter where she’s looking. “That’s kind of my fault.”

“So, there’s this thing,” Yang says, “that the romantic lead does in romance novels.” 

Blake stares at her blankly. Yang shrugs. 

“Look I had a lot of time on my hands and apparently, my mom was into some really bizarre stuff.” 

Blake raises an eyebrow. 

“Look, my point is that the romantic lead does this thing where they take away the agency of the love interest by claiming everything bad that happens in the romantic lead’s fault. I attacked Adam because he’s a douche, and apparently, he’s a douche who’s more powerful than me and so now I’m part robot, or something.”

“Are you saying you’re my love interest?” Blake asks, which really shouldn’t be what she focuses on. 

“Yes, kinda.” Yang blushes. “Though aren’t you and Sun a thing?”

“Uh.” Blake says. “I think that depends?”

“I feel like Weiss could draw us up a schedule,” Yang says. 

It’s Blake’s turn to blush. 

“I—I like a lot of people?” 

Yang reaches out to her with the metal hand. “You can touch it, you know.”

They hold hands. “I’m sorry I left,” she says. 

“I’m glad you’re here now,” Yang says.

 


End file.
